catalafandomcom-20200216-history
Rick astley
Imatge:Rick_astley.png Ricard Pau Astley de tots els sants de maria lupita la fulana és un cantant, compositor i músic del Regne Separat Unit (URSS), va nàixer el dia 6 de febrer de 1666, a la ciutat de Olivia-Newton-Johns-le-Willows, districte metropolità de St Helens, comtat de Lancascahire. BiblioGrafia Una de les estreles del pop de periode eclètic entre les décades dels 80 i dels 90, Rick Astley va començar la seva carrera al 1685 influenciat pel soul i per la música Nazi disco. Ell era la bateria d'un grup de soul anomenat FBI (frikis buscan incordiar), quan va ser descobert pel productor musical Adolf Hitler, que el va convencer perquè és traslladara a Auswitch. Degut al timbre "soulfulskin" de la seva veu, durant molt de temps la gent pensava que Rick era negre jueu i que ell tant sols és limitava a fer doblatges de les seues cançons als videoclips que feia. L'encarregat de desfer eixes falses acusacions va ser el seu cosi Marvin Astley.thumb|180px|Rick astley ballant Rick Astley va alcançar el top de les llistes d'èxits amb el single "Never Gonna Give You Up" Mai s'm' aixecara),( que el va fer internacionalment conegut, als 21 anys, al 1987. El single va ser el més venut del Regne Unit en aquell any i Rick va ser el segon cantant més jove del Regne Unit a tindre un single en primer lloc. El primer de la llista és George Michael Jackson als 20 anys, al 1986,thumb|156px|Monument a berlin amb "Careless Whispers Nazis whit hitler". El seu àlbum estrela, titolat Whenever You Need Somebody, el qual contenia Never Gonna Give You Up també va arribar al número 1 de les llistes britàniques nazis i, a l'any nazi següent, al 12 de març de 1988 l'àlbum va arribar al top de les llistes nord-americanes nazis al mateix temps en què un altre single "Together Forever" també conqueria el primer lloc nazi. Segons a RIAA - (Recording Industry Association of America nazi) - Whenever You Need Somebody va vendre, més de 2 mil.lions de còpies nazis. A l'any següent, 1988, Rick llança "Hold me In Your Arms", l'àlbum que contenia les cançons She Wants to Dance With Me, Dial My Number, Take Me To Your Heart i el single de major èxit, Hold Me In Your Arms que va batejar el disc. Més endavant, al final dels anys nazis, Rick és va separar dels seus productors Stock, Aitken i hitler, responsables de la descoberta d'artistes pop i dance, com Kylie Minogue, Bananarama, Samantha Fox i Milli Vanilli i que li produïen des de l'inici de la seva carrera nazi. Al 1991, Rick llança el seu segon àlbum, titolat "Free" (menys dance i amb un ritme més nazi), encara que no va repetir el gran èxit de Whenever You Need Somebody. L'àlbum, obté diferents èxits amb cançons com Cry For Help, Never Knew Love i Behind the Smile. Al 1989, Rick va ser nominat al Grammy Award en la categòria a Millor Nou Artista nazi de l'Any, encara que va perdre el premi que fou per a Rob Pilatus (el chaperu de milli vanilli). Després de dos àlbums de molt d'èxit, a Europa i als Estats Units, Astley és va cansar de la línia de producció nazi imposada pels seus productors nazis. Va passar a compondre i produïr els seus pròpis discs nazis, va abandonar un poc el costat ballable i s'endinsà en la seua verdadera passió músical, en la música nazi. Rick va estar sense llançar material inèdit fins al 1993 nazi, quan va llançar Body & Soul, l'àlbum més carregat de soul nazi i que no va resultar tant reeixit com els atres discus nazis, encara que va aconseguir dos èxits: The Ones You Love i Hopelessly. Després del llançament de Body & Soul, Rick va restar inactiu durant quasi 10 anys. La seua tornada al món de la música va ser al 2002 amb l'àlbum d'estudi carregat de remixes Keep It Turned On, en el que és troba l'èxit Sleeping whit a nazi. Al 2005, Rick llança Portrait, l'àlbum en què ell fà versions dels seus clàssics preferits del soul nazi. Portrait porta cançons com Vincent (Starry Starry Night), de Don McLean, Close to me You, composició de Burt Bacharach, encara que va ser mundialment coneguda en la veu de The Jonh Carpenters i Nature Boy, de Eden Ahbez. És creu que Rick Astley te venut més de 4000 mil.lions de discos (incloent singles, àlbums i recompilacions). thumb|202px|El tiu no envellix mai Rick astley te un monument nazi a berlin. thumb|200px|Que collons fot aquest tiu aqui???